When Universes Collide
by Luigiking3
Summary: 7 Universes,Connected by 7 universe key's. 1 Man wants to use them for evil, another for the powers of good. Which will prevail?  Contains Gore and some Strong language. First Story, Reviews will be greatly appreciated and read thoroughly.
1. Prologue

_**When Universes Collide.**_

_**Prologue**_

_He stared at him; his eyes were ablaze as He held the dagger tightly in his fist. The hero just looked defiantly at him, blood streaming down his face, starting to seep into his eyes, blurring his vision slightly. _

"_I will ask you one more time. Where is the Opening!" He was getting impatient, but he didn't care. In fact he was beginning to find it amusing._

"_I told you," The hero lied, "I don't know anything!"_

_He looked at him, almost sensing the Hero's lies. He raised the dagger. And slashed._

_The Heroes face was a bloody mess. He turned around and looked at his guards_

"_Lock him in the dungeon, and," He smiled wryly, "Treat him as our "Guest" Hahaha!" He walked away as the guards tied him up._

_As the hero sat in his cell, unable to clean the blood from his face, he stared at the sky through the barred windows. He remembered what the Prophet had told him, _"Throughout 7 universes, 7 Universe Keys and 7 Universe Gates," _7, I wonder where my one went?_

You are our last hope. _He thought to himself_. Godspeed, Mario, Godspeed.


	2. The Roost

"It's all been going wrong Brewster," The Red-clad hero said to his friend.

The Mushroom kingdom has been completely fine over the past year, Bowser hasn't attacked, no aliens have arrived, and the only problem is Peach's new boyfriend. The King wants Peach to have an "official" king once he has passed, and King Toloose was happily obliged with his son, Prince Greil. At first, Peach hated the guy, but gradually, she began to fall in love with him, to Mario's despair. As Peach's life got better, Mario's got worse. His plumbing business had gone down the drain, his kart racing days had gone off track, and his medical career could never be rebuilt. On top of all this, Luigi had taken ill, and Mario couldn't stop worrying.

The only place where he could get away was "The Roost," a coffee bar that had opened up in Toad Town. Mario would go down often to have a drink and a chat with Brewster, the owner of The Roost.

After cleaning a glass, the Rooster turned to him, "Mario, despite what's been happening, I'm sure you'll get through this. I've never seen you give up on anything."

"Brewster, Luigi's taken a turn for the worse, I lost Peach, even Bowser has given up."

"What I want to know is why you guys hate each other so much?" Brewster began cleaning glasses as he awaited Mario's response.

"Bowser used to be a real Ladies Koopa, but the only woman he could never get, was Princess Peach. The need to get her in his arms drove him to insanity and he tried kidnapping her. Of course, I was there to stop him."

"So, you guys always hated each other?"

"No, at first, Bowser and I were great friends, then he started kidnapping my girlfriend and so our friendship crumbled." Mario pushed his glass towards Brewster, who refilled it and gave it back to him.

"Maybe you and Bowser could renew your friendship, Now that you have a common enemy?"

"You know what Brewster? I may just try that, Thank you." Mario finished his coffee and began walking out of the building.

"Mario," Mario turned and looked at his feathered friend, "Don't do anything stupid," Brewster's beak curled into a smile, which Mario gladly returned. Little did Mario know, how important this visit would be.


	3. Your Bowser is in another castle

My girlfriend introduced me to the beauty of Page break so I'll actually use it. I think I'll use it for short explanations from the... villain, as well as my little bits ;P

In any case, Enjoy. :)

~~~Page Break~~~

The door was heavy as Mario pushed the huge metal doors inwards. The stench of rotting flesh assailed Mario's nostrils as he closed the door behind him, causing him to gag and hold his nose.

"Bowser?" He called, the sound echoing through the hall, "Bowser? Where are you?" No reply besides his own voice repeating the question back to him.

The castle was surprisingly empty. No Goombas wandering around aimlessly, no Koopas brainlessly ambling into one of two lava pits on either side of the hall and, more importantly, no King Koopa sitting bored upon his huge throne, crafted perfectly to fit his obese, spiky ass.

Mario began insulting him, admittedly badly, to draw him out. "Hey! You green, spiky bastard! Get your fat ass here! I have to talk to you." Nothing but a repeated response.

Mario headed towards the steps that led to Bowser's aforementioned throne, the lava to his left and right bubbling. Bowser's stone replicas on either side of the perch seemed to be watching his every slow step, his hard-heeled shoes reverberated on the rock floor through the room, making him more and more aware of the emptiness and his loneliness. He released his nose, and his nostrils got attacked again but, this time, he ignored it...

Wait... Rotten flesh? Mario hadn't realised that this smell was highly unusual. Burning flesh was normal, after hundreds of mindless drones falling in or being pushed, but rotten wasn't normal. Mario narrowed his eyes.

Suddenly, he saw them. Koopas, loads of them, shells in pieces around them, their heads removed with a sharp, clean, blade. Mario vomited violently, caused in part by the smell, but mostly the grotesque image.

Mario light a fireball and the light bounced around the room. The body count increased to hundreds, and the limp body of Bowser sat upon his stone chair, almost still with the bored expression on his ugly snout, entrails spilled on the floor. Needless to say, Mario's bile refused to stay down.

The light from his fireball emphasised every gruesome organ on the floor. Bowser's shell and body was torn from the chest to groin in one swift motion, made with a single blade. Another detail caught Mario's eye, a glint off the light of his makeshift lantern, a glint that shone from what could only be the intestines of the slain beast in front of him. Closing his eyes, and forcing another violent puking down, he rummaged through the red and pink sludge, which made ghastly squishing noises as his gloved hand reluctantly pushed and slid organs out of his view. He grabbed at the glint and pulled it out of the pile.

The golden key shone brightly now, the seven jewels embedded in the top radiated in different colours, scarlet, sapphire, yellow, cyan, pink, green and a dark grey. The key emanated power, Mario could feel it. Now all he had to do was find the door and get the fuck out of this castle!

~~~Page Break~~~

WOAH! Vile gore, Language! This isn't the Roald Dahl story you were expecting, was it? ;P More like George R.R. Martin. Admittedly, I did warn you... Anyway, Reviews are like love and crack, I will appreciate them all :)


	4. Nothing to lose

**Nothing to lose.**

Back to this thing. God, I need motivation... Oh, Hi Emma... You have spare motivation? GIMME! (Emma totally didn't help with description... No, she did.)

~~~Page Break~~~

Mario wandered near aimlessly through the streets of Toad Town, being led only by the dim glow of the street lights that would eventually lead him home. His hands were thrust deep into his pockets, his right hand playing with the Golden Key. The Mush-moon hung high in the sky as the Toad Town clock chimed the arrival of midnight.

One...

Two...

Three...

Fo... Yeah, it's midnight.

Mario sighed heavily, the sight of Bowser's horrifying corpse still strongly embedded in his memory. Then something else edged it's way to his frontal lobe... Luigi. Mario picked up the pace, changing his wandering saunter into a purposeful, brisk walk, which broke into a determined run.

"_Shit, must get home," _was all Mario could think. Luigi was home alone, and sick. No-one knew the cure, and he was being forced to suffer through it. The pills he had been given were keeping him alive, but Mario was sure they were only making the condition worse.

"_Fuck, Fuck, Fuck," _Luigi needed his next dosage, and soon. They might not work, but better safe then sorry, right?

The door almost fell of it's hinges as the plumber slammed it inwards,

"Luigi!" Mario called to his bed-ridden brother, "Luigi! You okay"

"Never better," came the croaky reply from Luigi. So brave was his brother, highly uncharacteristic.

Mario ran into the kitchen, grabbed Luigi's pills and sprinted into the brothers' room. Luigi lay in the bed, foot to chin covered in a poofy green duvet, and still shivering. Mario placed two pills in his hand, and let Luigi pick them up. The duvet shifted slowly, Luigi's boney hand slide out from under the cover, it came over Mario's plump hand... and knocked the pills to the floor meekly.

"Luigi... What?" Mario looked into his younger brother's lifeless grey eyes, the illness had drained all of the colour out of him.

"I... I can't do his, Mario. I'm done."

Tears began to form in Mario's eyes at his dying brother's words. No, Not like this. "Don't cry, Mario. Please. Be strong for me."

Mario's voice came out as level as he could make it... not very. "You can't leave me, bro. Not now, not in bed. no." The salty tears rolled down Mario's cheek, wetting his moustache.

"Mario. You remember all the great times we had? Playing as kids, fighting Bowser, that unorthodox battle we had?" Mario had to giggle. "Remember those. Always keep adventuring, Mario."

Mario's tears dropped onto the duvet, Mario turned away. Luigi was right. He had to be strong. "Luigi... I love you."

Luigi gave his final smile. "I love you too, Mario."

The slow up and down motion of his duvet became even less noticeable. His eyes closed and his heartbeat came to a halt. The great second best... was dead. Mario spent the night crying.

The next dreary morning, Mario called everyone important who had to know and left the house, Key clutched tightly in his gloved fist. I there was a Key there had to be a door.

"_Keep adventuring, Mario_," He'd never stop, his brother believes in him.

And, hell, now Mario had nothing to lose.

~~~Page Break~~~

Cue crying and all caps fuck yous in the reviews :P Sorry guys, had to be done. See you next time :D


End file.
